


Truth or dare

by ben_solo_is_a_cinnamon_roll



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is 21, Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Rey is 19, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ben_solo_is_a_cinnamon_roll/pseuds/ben_solo_is_a_cinnamon_roll
Summary: It's early morning and Rey can't sleep, so she invites her best friend, Ben, round to play a game of truth or dare.





	Truth or dare

Rey had been living with her roommate named Rose for quite some time. She and Rey had met each other a while ago in school, and they instantly became good friends. Besides Rose, Rey also had a best friend, Ben. Ben and Rey were once sworn to be natural enemies, but later developed a blossoming friendship, and maybe something even more. Rey had developed a crush on Ben, and they soon became best friends. Although they had never been sexually or romantically involved before, she sometimes dreamed about the idea.

It was approximately three in the morning at Rose and Rey’s home. They shared a quaint but spacious apartment that had been built about two years before. It was quite modern, with marble countertops, one pearlescent white tiled bathroom, and two bedrooms each with a beautiful view and enough space for each of the two girls to keep company.

As Rey is snug as a bug, lying in her bed under the blankets, she becomes lonely. She leans over and reaches out towards her bed stand to grab her phone. She taps in the passcode and begins texting Ben. She asks if he’s awake, and after almost no time at all, he responds saying “Yeah, can’t sleep.” Rey explains that she too can’t seem to sleep, and asks if he wants to come over. He of course agrees, and heads over to her apartment in the dead of night.

When Ben gets to Rey’s apartment, she opens the door for him to enter. They head to Rey’s room and sit themselves on her bed. While trying to figure out what they could do to pass the time, Rey ends up suggesting the game Truth or Dare. Ben agrees, seeming secretly excited at the idea and proclaiming that it should be fun.

They go out to the living room and sit on the couch. Rey has made the two of them tea, and they begin playing Truth or Dare. At first, the game was seemingly normal. Ben would ask Rey about school or the family she never knew, or she would dare Ben to lick the toilet top. It seemed as if it was going well, and although it got a little strange, that was the nature of the game. But eventually, Rey realized she wanted to ask Ben more serious questions. She wanted to know how he felt about her. Because she definitely knew how she felt about him.

“Truth or dare,” says Rey.

“Let’s see... Truth,” Ben replies eagerly.

“Do you like me?”

“Of course I like you, Rey.”

“But do you… do you  _ like  _ like me?”

“I thought you knew I did,” Ben laughs as he makes the exclamation, smiling at Rey and giggling softly. She looks into his eyes and tells him she had her suspicions, but they were never confirmed. Feeling good about herself, Rey continues the game.

“Okay, okay. Truth or dare,” Ben asks her.

“Dare!”

“Oh, alright. Going for the brave play, huh?”

“You know it,” Rey says confidently.

Ben pauses for a brief moment, staring into Rey’s eyes. He looks reluctant to say something. Was he going to ask her what she thought he might? She stares back at Ben, unnerved by the silence. His face looked calm, but also nervous. She wondered to herself what he could possibly be thinking of. Maybe he was planning on making her do something embarrassing.

“I dare you to kiss me,” Ben steadily spoke.

Rey paused, she didn’t know if she should laugh playfully or quiet herself. This was the moment she had been hoping for. She had always liked Ben, he was her best friend and she felt extremely comfortable around him. Nonetheless, she was still somewhat surprised that he actually just dared her to kiss him. Isn’t it the man’s job to make the first move? On the other hand, did she really care? His lips looked so inviting…

“Okay,” she whispered.

Staring into his eyes, she moved towards him. Her fingers reached out in front of her, as she slowly moved her body across the couch. Everything seemed to go into slow motion. His left hand came up to meet her face, and he grabbed her softly as she rubbed against his warm skin. She looked at his smooth lips, slightly parted, as their faces became closer and closer. And in no time at all, she felt her lips intertwining with his.

It was the most intriguing feeling Rey had ever experienced. Ben’s hands glided across her body, caressing her soft skin, as their mouths continued to dance together in blissful movement. She felt his breath, slowly becoming more apparent and blowing against her face. She felt his heartbeat, pounding in his chest as if it were trying to reach her own. She felt his hands, moving down her waist and slowly allowing themselves to enter the inside of her shirt. Although they were cold on her stomach, Rey let them glide across her, allowing their touch to reach any part of her body that they wished to.

As they continued their intimacies on the couch, Ben and Rey took it up a notch. Their heavy breathing and quiet moans were only apparent to themselves. Ben grabbed Rey by the shoulders and leaned her back onto the cushions of the couch. He crawled on top of her, hands on each side of her head, and locked lips with her once again. Their tongues intertwined to the rhythm of a song only the two of them could ever possibly know.

Rey felt Ben’s body pressing up against her as one of his hands made its way towards her breasts. She felt for the buttons of his shirt and eagerly began to unbutton them. After she had thrown it out of sight, never caring where it would end up, he took her shirt by the hem and lifted it above her head.

Rey and Ben were soon close to naked. Their bodies were moving in perfect rhythm and comforting heat radiated off of them. Ben and Rey seemed to be moving nearer and nearer to each other, even when it seemed as though they couldn’t get any closer. Rey felt one of Ben’s hands reach into her underwear, and he soon began to play intimately with her. She felt a feeling she had never experienced before, and while his fingers were inside of her, she exerted a moan like no other.

Ben had soon removed Rey’s underwear, and she quickly realized that his were already gone. He ran his hands up her legs and onto her waist. Both of their bodies were shaking endlessly from the rising adrenaline, but it was the most astounding feeling that Rey had ever known.

Before Rey could realize what had happened, she felt Ben slowly insert himself into her. She felt his thick, smooth cock slide into her with infatuating pressure and even slight pain, but she was in love with it. Ben moaned loudly as he began to move his erection in and out of her tight pussy, and she gasped and pleaded for it to go on forever.

It seemed like an eternity of lovemaking, and Ben and Rey couldn’t seem to stop. Their breath was heavy and erratic, and their bodies continued to intertwine themselves as Rey focused on the feeling of Ben inside of her. She was overtaken with emotions of powerful lust and extreme bliss. Ben’s hands tightened their grip on her waist as he pulled her waist into his, and she felt his enlarged cock continue to glide itself into her with increasing pressure and outstanding regularity.

Rey felt light headed and slightly dizzy, and she moaned as Ben overtook her body with his. She had never dreamed this moment would ever come, but she was so glad that it did. She had longed for this extreme feeling of intimacy, and she knew that Ben had too. Now they were together, and now they were one. Rey couldn’t help but focus on Ben’s chest, his heavy breathing causing it to rise and fall at inconsistent paces. His lips were moistened with drool and his forehead slowly becoming doused in sweat.

It started to get more intense. Ben viciously grabbed the arm of the couch behind Rey’s head with one hand and used the other to push her waist against his cock. Rey let out a slight scream as he began fucking her harder and harder. And as she felt herself orgasming, Ben’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he abruptly slowed down and let out a deep sigh. Rey could feel his cock throbbing inside of her, and soon all she could hear was the two of them. Breathing.

Ben slowly slid his erection out from Rey’s pussy, and leaned down to lay on the side of her. A few minutes passed as the two of them caught their breath and began to relax. Rey couldn’t believe what had just happened as she extended her arm to the ground to grab a blanket. She threw the blanket over her body and Ben’s. And as soon as they were settled, Rey felt Ben caress her waist under the blanket as he whispered, “You are amazing.” And with those last words, they slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * * * *

Rose had awoken the next morning feeling desperate to go back to bed. She had been up most of the night, hearing Rey and Ben in the living room playing their game. Even when it had quieted down, she found it hard to keep herself asleep. So she slowly made her way to the kitchen.

As Rose emerged from the hallway, she saw Rey and Ben sleeping on the couch together. She wondered why they hadn’t gone to sleep in Rey’s bedroom. When she walked towards them to wake them up, she realized that it looked as though they weren’t wearing any clothing. When she took a closer look around the room, she realized their clothes were everywhere  _ but  _ on their bodies. Rose slowly kneels down beside Rey and rubs her shoulder until she wakes up. Rey immediately asks if anything is wrong. To which Rose replies, “What the hell happened last night?”

Rey simply looked at Rose, with a radiant smile spread across her face, and said…

“Truth or dare.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this little story. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
